My Beautiful Assassin
by evilpenguins29
Summary: What happens when someone is out to kill Relena Peacecraft and they send one of their best assassinators to do the job? What if Trowa knows this assassinator from a long way back? Will he be able to stop her? Please R&R. Romance in later chapters.
1. Andria

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the GW characters, of course. Only the boss and Andria...and of course the teacher and principal...hehe.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-My Beautiful Assassin -  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A pair of dark turquoise green eyes peer out from the darkness as she saw her target walk slowly by. She smirked and stood, walking inconspicuously out after the man and woman. She kept her face hidden by the baseball cap she wore, and her long blonde hair stuffed up in it. She saw the couple walk down an alley to take a shortcut to their house. She looked and saw no one else around and took off running so she could cut them off. She ran swiftly, making little to no sound. She paused and stepped out in front of them. the man stopped and moved in front of the woman.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked and she brought out her gun with a snarl.   
  
"What;s going on?" the woman's shrill voice called out and the man started getting scared.  
  
"Don't you know who I am?" he asked. She smirked.   
  
"Of course, Prime Minister Jacer ," she said lowly. "Seems you've made some people mad."   
  
"No, please don;t kill me, I don't deserve to die. It's not my time. I'm still young," he pleaded.  
  
"You don;t get to decide that." she said and took one shot to his head. The woman looked at her with a scream as she turned around and began to run. "Sh-" she started and then placed her gun back in it's holder as she ran after her. She caught the woman and put one arm around her neck, pulling her back slightly. "I wasn't supposed to kill you, but since you witnessed this," she said, grasping the woman's head in her hands and she turned it sharply and swiftly, causing a sharp crack to echo through the alley. "You know what the say about walking down dark alleys at night," she said and turned. She walked away from the scene of the two dead bodies, her trenchcoat billowing out around her. She grinned at her succession. Her cell phone began ringing in her pocket so she took it out and answered it.  
  
"So how's my Beautiful Assassin?" a deep voice asked. She knew who it was immediately, her boss.  
  
"Successful," was all she said.  
  
"Good, good," the voice said. She kept walking as the man talked to her. "Did he beg, Andria?" he asked.   
  
"Hn." was all she said and she heard a laugh of delight filling the phone.  
  
"Wonderful," he smiled. She turned and headed up the stairs to her apartment. She heard people beginning to gather around the dead Prime Minister and his wife. "I'll call you with more orders tomorrow," he said and that was the end of the conversation. The lines cut off and she put her phone away just as she entered her apartment. She'd never met her boss, nor did she know his name. She left the light off and looked around. It wasn't much, but it was inconspicuous and the neighbors didn't bother her. She liked it that way. She preferred her privacy. She walked farther into the apartment and into the bedroom. She cast a small glance to the kitchen but decided she wasn't hungry. She'd never been able to eat after a killing. She took off the hat and her blonde hair tumbled down over her back, then taking off the trench coat she threw it on the chair. A sigh escaped her mouth as she undressed and went to the bathroom. She stepped in the shower and cut it on, letting the cold water pound down on her skin. It felt like small icy cold needles puncturing her skin, but it felt good. She washed everything off and got out, climbing in the bed, not caring about anything else. She soon fell asleep. The next morning she awoke with the sun, got up and dressed in her usual school attire, and left as soon as she felt obliged to. She walked over to her cycle and climbed on. She put on her helmet, and drove away, letting the wind whip and tug at her hunter green skirt and excess hair that hung out of the helmet. When she reached the school, she got off the bike and removed her helmet. She noticed a group of males she hadn't seen before yet they were in the school uniform standing over at the parking space across from hers, but paid them no mind. She felt their gaze burn into her as she walked away and to the school. She walked in and got the usual looks from all of the people and the usual remarks about her. She sighed and ignored them as she walked up to her locker and opened it, taking out the books she needed for her first class alone and walked to it, her face solemn. She took her seat, that was surrounded by empty seats from people too afraid to get near her. That thought almost made her smirk but she refrained. The bell rang and the teacher stood as a group of five males walked in, the same group she'd seen standing in the hallway.  
  
"Ah, so we have new students?" Mrs. Bell asked and that caught her attention. Andria looked up, not particularly noticing them and then looking back down. "All right, if you would all just find a seat," she said and the males dispersed, each going to a seat that was somewhere located around her. The male with the long chestnut colored braid leaned over next to her and looked at her.  
  
"Hey, Duo Maxwell, and you?" he asked and Andria turned her icy gaze on the pesky male. "Woah." the male, Duo, said and leaned back over. She returned her attention back to the teacher and folded her hands in her lap. She tried to keep herself on the low and she feared these people would prevent her from doing just that, for she felt their gaze on her as if they were curious. She felt her phone vibrate in her skirt waist and she looked down. If he was calling her now, it had to be important. She raised her hand and the teacher smiled.  
  
"Yes, Andria," she said and Andria frowned.  
  
"May I be excused," she said monotonously. The teacher shuddered slightly and her smile faded.  
  
"Yes, of course. Hurry back though. We're about to start," she said and Andria narrowed her eyes. She stood and exited the room swiftly and as soon as she was out, she picked up her phone.  
  
"Hello, my Beautiful Assassin. I have some news for you," she heard him say to her and she waited. "There should be five new students at your school and Andria looked in the door window at the five students.  
  
"Hn." she grunted.  
  
"Do not get close to them. They are sent here to find out who has been committing the assassinations. Their orders are to kill. Not that I don;t think you could take them, but not all five at once. They're incredibly strong. They are the gundam pilots. I'd advise you to leave now if it isn't any inconvenience," he said and she knew it was an order, no matter how much sugar he tried to put on it.   
  
"Yes," she said and began walking away from the door. They hung up and she made it all the way outside before anyone noticed she had left. Then she heard the principal after her.   
  
"Hey, come back here. You are not authorized to leave school grounds at this time," he said but she ignored him. She felt the same hot gaze she had earlier on her back so she turned and looked up to find one of the new males staring out the window at her. Her icy gaze met his and she smirked before turning to run before Principal Stevens caught up to her. He couldn't catch her running though, he had too much weight on him. Andria ran to her bike and jumped on, quickly putting her helmet on and taking off. "Miss DAWN!" Stevens screamed but she couldn't hear him, she didn't want to hear him. She didn't know where to go, so she just drove to a diner where she could eat and not be found. She parked her bike and walked in, causing everyone to turn and look at her. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the bar, sitting there and waiting. A waitress walked over.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" she asked and Andria looked at her.  
  
"Coffee," she said simply.  
  
"All right, anything to eat? Our omelets are delicious," she said, her accent starting to get on Andria's nerves.  
  
"Fine," she said to shut the woman up. The waitress walked off for a moment and then brought back a cup of coffee.  
  
"Here ya go, doll," she said. "Say why aren't you in school? You only look about 16. Don't tell me you dropped out. I tell you, too many kids are dropping out of school nowadays," she said with a small tsk tsk. Andria glared at her, causing the elder woman to back off a little bit. "I'll leave you be now," she said and walked away. Inside, Andria breathed a sigh of relief, but her outer shell stayed monotonous and no emotion showed. The woman got someone else to bring her the omelet and she ate it. He phone then rang again and she threw some money out on the bar to pay for her meal and walked outside to take the call.   
  
"Escaped yet, Beautiful Assassin?" she heard him say. She'd never understood why he called her his beautiful assassin. He'd never before seen her unless it was without her knowledge or a picture.   
  
"Hn." she grunted and he chuckled.  
  
"Wonderful," he said. "Now I have one more mission for you," he said, she could hear the laughter in his voice. "Your next target is Relena Peacecraft." he said and Andria frowned. She had to remember to look her up. "She is right now at her home in the Sanc Kingdom. You will take the red eye tonight and be there by tomorrow morning. Your tickets are reserved at the desk and they'll know you by your name. You are reserved for a week at the Peace Hotel under Catalana Vixen," he said. "I'll call tomorrow," he said and they hung up. Andria got on her bike and took off towards her house. It didn't take her long to get there and she snuck in the back way, leaving everything off. She went into her bedroom and gathered up her essentials alone, including her trenchcoat and hat. She walked out the door and went down the stairs, not bothering to take the back way as she straddled her motorcycle and revved it up. She started to leave until she saw someone's foot resting on her front wheel. She glared up at the foot's owner and immediately recognized him from the window.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked. Andria glared at him.  
  
"That's none of your business now get out of my way," she said, keeping her voice at a low so no one would suspect anything. The tall male stared at her out of one green eye, his other was covered by his brown hair.  
  
"It may be my business," he said and Andria put it in reverse and backed up a bit before quickly switching it to drive and taking off, before the male could do anything about it. The lasts he saw, he was standing there watching her leave. She knew it was around six o'clock and it would take her three hours to get to the airport so she'd left just in time. Something haunted her about that strange guy. He was a looming figure and stayed there in her mind, whether she;d admit it or not. She drove on in silence, her mind wandering as she went.   
  
--   
  
Trowa stared at the girl as she left. Something about her intrigued him, yet he knew she could be dangerous. He began walking back to the others.   
  
"Did you find her?" Duo asked and Trowa nodded.  
  
"She was heading somewhere, looked like it was a short trip by the way her bag was," he said and the others nodded.  
  
"Well, we're still not sure if it's her or not, but we know they'll go after Relena or Milliardo next." Quatra observed.  
  
"So one of us should go look after them." Wufei stated. "But who?" he asked and Trowa stepped up.  
  
"I will," the seventeen year old pilot volunteered. The others looked at him and nodded. They agreed and then Trowa went back and got a few things and also left out, headed for the Sanc Kingdom.   
  
--  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Well, there's my first chapter. Hope you all Enjoy! There's more to come shsould I get word that ya'll like it. 


	2. Realization

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GW.   
  
My Beautiful Assassin   
  
Andria pulled off onto the airport exit and pulled her bike around to the loading station where they put the cars.   
  
"Are you going to put that on the plane?" one of the men asked and she nodded. "Which flight," he asked.  
  
"224" she said simply and walked away as they loaded her black Harley into her flight. She checked her watch, it was 10 until twelve. She sighed and made her way to the front desk.  
  
"Where?" the secretary said.  
  
"Sanc Kingdom. Tickets should be reserved," she said and the woman nodded.  
  
"Here you go," she said and handed her one ticket. Andria picked up her bag and began walking. "Don't you-" the woman started but Andria kept going. She placed her bag on the metal detector and walked through it herself. She had a gun stuck in her waist line of her skirt, but it was covered in a plastic cover that deflected the purpose of metal detectors. She got her bag and walked to her boarding station. She thought she saw a tall male who resembled the one who'd stopped her today but she kept going, ignoring it. She gave the people her ticket and they let her board. She found a seat where she was alone and sat her bag in the seat next to hers so no one would sit down. The flight didn't take very long because she found herself sleeping most of the way. Suddenly her cellphone rang and it woke her. She answered it.  
  
"They're on to you, My Beautiful Assassin. One of them is on their way to the Sanc Kingdom as well. Pilot number 03, known as Trowa Barton. He's on that very same flight, only in a different section," he said and Andria frowned. She stopped an attendant.  
  
"How much longer until we land?" she asked.  
  
"One more hour, miss," she said and went about her business. Andria sighed.  
  
"I'll talk to you later" he said and hung up. She closed her eyes and leaned back for a moment. So what, let this Trowa Barton be near her, surely he's not that tough. Let him be on to her. She didn't care at all. Or so she thought but somewhere in the back of her mind, a gnawing feeling was tugging at her. She didn't know what it was though. She pulled out her laptop and looked up Relena Peacecraft. She saw that she was Relena Dorlain.   
  
-So that's where I know her. I was one of them behind her father's assassination- she thought with a smirk. I got father, now I get to get daughter. She then looked up news stories of her. One headline caught her attention.  
  
"Relena Dorlain an Ally of the Gundams?" she read and she had to read on. "Yes, it's true. Miss Relena Dorlain is in fact an ally to the gundams. Everywhere gundam 01 has showed up, so has our Miss Dorlain. It is said that she and that gundam pilot are close friends, or something." Andria stopped. She shook her head. Was she being set up to die? She snarled. She refused to let that happen. She would not die, she would never die by mortal hands. Her whole life, ever since her parents were murdered, she'd been trained by the best. Some of the men who trained her had gotten close enough to kill many people and had never failed, for failure surely means death and they still lived. The only prize won by assassination is freedom, freedom and life. She closed her eyes and leaned her head down. She'd always lived this life for her parents. After their murder, she had vowed to someday find who killed them and avenge their deaths. It would not go unpunished. She suddenly felt the presence of another approaching her so she shut her laptop slowly and put it away.  
  
"Oh, I was just going to tell you to please put away your laptop, we're about to land," the attendant said and Andria nodded. She felt the plane begin to descend and about 5 minutes later, she was standing and exiting the plane. She walked over to get her motorcycle and again she saw the tall male with that one piercing green eyes. She threw her cap on her head and got on the cycle, not caring about a helmet. She remembered the hotel she was reserved at and she quickly went to it. She walked into the large greeting room and to the front desk.  
  
"Catalana Vixen," she said and the male behind went to work.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Vixen, you are in room number 135. Here is your key," he said handing her the key." And I hope you enjoy your stay," he said with a smile. Andria walked over to the elevator and walked in next to an elderly man who kept looking at her.   
  
"I used to know someone with your name, child," he said curiously and she looked at him. "Wow, was she beautiful. You resemble her so. But I know she had no children, for she never married. Just died a lonely widow. So I wonder how you ook so much like her and carry her name," he continued. Andria got off the elevator and ignored the man. She sighed and walked into her room, looking around. It had a single king sized bed, and a night table where she went and sat the hat. She removed her trenchcoat from her back and set it out. She couldn't use it tonight. Tonight caused for lithe and quickness. This girl would surely be surrounded by guards and she needed to be able to blend with the darkness. She pulled out her figure fitting black suit. It had no other color but the black and she looked out. She had to waist the day, or else she'd never get it done. She pulled back the covers and slid her slim body between them, falling asleep almost as soon as she hit the pillow.   
  
--   
  
Trowa frowned. He had seen that girl twice now. He was starting to wish it wasn't her who was doing the assassinating, but he had no choice but to think it was her. He sighed and made his way to the Peacecraft mansion. He believed, if this girl had read up on Relena, that she'd go after her first, unless only one of the two siblings was the ones she was targeted to. He couldn't help but wonder why anyone would take up that kind of life willingly unless they had no other way to go. He himself had become a gundam pilot for that sheer purpose. He was abandoned and had nothing else to live for. But to go into assassination, killing for no specific reason except that she was told to. He didn't see it. Didn't she had some appreciation for life? It was like Duo said after she'd left the classroom.   
  
: Duo turned and looked at Trowa as that strange girl left. "She's an Ice Queen I'll tell ya that. Gorgeous, but icy! She's about like ol' Heero back there," he said and no one commented. :  
  
He figured she'd strike tonight.   
  
--  
  
Chappie 2 is up! LOL....Please R&R! 


	3. Failed Assassination

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, form or fashion, own gundam wing. Such a shame. We could have some fun...hehe...  
  
My Beautiful Assassin  
  
--  
Dream sequence--  
  
"Andria, my precious baby girl!" her mother called. Andria turned around and looked. She saw her mother and her father running towards her, smiling and gholding their arms out wide. Andria smiled and ran towards them. She reached them and they immersed each other in a fit of hugs and loving gestures.  
  
"Remeber my darling, we always will love you." her mother said and kissed her forehead as he father kissed her hand. Andria was in heaven. Until suddenly a shot rang out through the air and her mother fell over on her, another rang and her father did the same. Andria caught her mother and she dispersed into ashes. Andria looked down at her hands, they were covered in her mothers blood and she screamed.  
  
"No, MOTHER!" she screamed. "Father." she said slightly lower as she bent over and cried on her knees. She heard a gun cock and her eyes shot open. She looked up slowly, seeing a tall man with one emerald green eyes staring at her. He had his gun pointed at her. He looked much like Trowa Barton but not exactly so she could tell it wasn't him.  
  
"Who are you?" she screamed and he smirked.  
  
"Your worst nightmare, my-" he said but shot the gun right as he said it and she didn't hear what he said.  
  
--End Dream Sequence  
  
Andria awoke in a cold sweat. She buried her face in her hands and found she had been crying in her sleep. She wiped the tears away angrily and looked outside.  
  
"Dark." she said, checking her watch. "Almost twelve." she then said and she got up. She changed into her black suit and wrapped her hair up in a bun on top of her head. She picked up her trench coat and put it on over the suit as she walked out the door. She went downstairs and climbed on her cycle. She tried to block that dream from her memory. It was too painful for her. It didn't take her long to reach the Peacecraft Mansion. She drove on by and parked her cycle a good distance away from the mansion and left hjer trench coat with it. She pulled on her mask and slipped quietly over the brickwall. She was glad this house was so old, they'd never put in security. She moved swiftly across the garden and made her way to the door. She pulled out her lock picking kit and had the lock open in no time. She moved in and shut the door, only slightly as to not be heard and an easy escape. She walked catlike up the stairs and found a long hallway. She saw no guards or anything, which puzzled her. She walked on unsure of what was to come. She saw the room where Relena would be and she opened the door slowly. She walked over to the bed and saw nothing. No one occupied that bed. Her eyes widened. Had she been tricked. She swung around and saw him standing at the door. She could tell who it was in light or dark.  
  
"Trowa Barton." she spoke. She saw no flicker of emotion on his face, he just walked closer to her. "Stop, come no closer." she warned. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at her and kept on walking. "Stop I say." she said angrily. "You are not who I am after, don't make me kill you too." she said indifferently. He didn't stop until he had the gun pointed directly at her heart.  
  
"I am protecting your target though. You will not harm Princess Relena." he said, causing Andria to silence herself.  
  
"I won't will I?" she asked. In one swift movement, her hand reach up and grabbed the pressure point in his arm, causing him to drop the gun into her grasp. She turned it on him and pointed it towards his jaw and she rammed him back against the wall next to the bed. "Where is she?" she asked forcefully, pushing the gun harder against his jaw. He made no act of telling her anything. "Tell me!" she said, anger evident in her voice.   
  
"Never." he said simply and Andria cocked the gun. She started to shoot him, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to. For a moment she faltered and Trowa grabbed her arm and her throat. He knocked the gun from her hand and threw her down. "I don't usually believe in fighting a woman." he said as Andria scrambled to get up.   
  
"Then think of me as a man." she whispered and flew at him with an array of punches and kicks flying. Most of them landed until her caught her wrist. He threw a punch at her which landed against her face and then another in her stomach and another to her chest, knocking the wind from her. Andria backed away gasping. She started to feel the effect of fear gripping her lungs but she pushed it down. He advanced toward her again.   
  
"You won't take me!" she screamed and ran for the window. She jumped through the glass and fell to the ground from the third story. She lay there for a moment, just breathing out the pain that now gripped her whole body. She stood and took off running as best she could towards the gate. She looked behind her. Trowa was making no pursuit so as soon as she reached the other side of the wall, she sat there a moment, before putting on her coat and going back to the hotel. She walked into her room and turned on the lights. She went in the bathroom after removing her trenchcoat and observed her wounds. She removed her mask. A cut traced along her jawbone from where his first punch hit her, she was bruised everywhere, and had glass sticking out of various places. She couldn't move her left arm well so she suspected it wass out of place.  
  
"First things first." she whispered and popped the arm back in place, holding herself back from screaming. She then looked at her leg, to find where most of the blood was coming from. She had a huge piece of glass stuck in her leg, so she bent over, readied herself and yanked it out. This time she did scream a little bit. She started breathing hard as she took the rest of them out. She bandaged herself up neatly and got in the bed. That had really tired her out. For a moment she laid there thinking about that man in her dream. He seemed like he;d be related to Trowa. Like he was his father or something. They looked so much alike. And then she was asleep.  
  
--  
  
Trowa watched as she ran and jumped out the window. He followed and looked down as she got up and limped away. He knew she'd be back whether it was to kill Relena, or seek vengence on him. He turned and walked away. Part of him was worried about her though, so he left the house and got in his car and followed her. He saw she was staying at the Peace Hotel and watched her until she had retreated into the hotel. He got out and went to look at the motorcycle she had. She was bleeding profusely for he saw puddles of blood from where she walked. He frowned and went back to his own hotel.  
  
--  
  
"I wonder if you have met my boy yet, my Beautiful Assasin." a man said softly as he stares at a picture what looks like Andria and Trowa as children....together  
  
-- 


	4. New Fights in Old Bases

--  
  
The next day, Andria awoke around three o'clock as she heard her cell phone ringing. She dreaded answering, but did notetheless.  
  
"Hello, my Beautiful Assasin. How'd it go?" he asked and she shuddered.  
  
"Failed. I got a set back at the moment." she said and the other end was silent.  
  
"You've never failed me before, Andria." he said and she closed her eyes.  
  
"I haven't failed yet. I'm going back. " she said. -I will kill him for doing this to me.- she thought.  
  
"Oh, I know you'd not fail me, my Beautiful Assasin. Now I want Relena's head on a platter. She is going to the movies tonight with a group of friends. There's your chance." he said and hung up. Andria gruinted as she tried to roll over. Her side was really very sore, as was the rest of her body. She forced herself to get up and dress herself. Something was very fishy about all of this. She gasped as she hit her wound on her waist again.  
  
"He wants her dead, she will die." she said and ran a brush through her hair. "Trowa Barton, you will not stop me." she said and she put her gun in her waist line of her pants. She picked up her knife in it's holder and slipped that in her shoe. By the time she finished hiding the cut under her jawline, and fixing her make-up, it was about six so she decided to go eat before she killed the princess. That way she wouldn't have to worry about starving herself. She pulled on her trenchcoat and hat. She left the hotel and went to her motorcyle. She saw the puddles of blood she had left had dried, but she her bike had also been covered in it. She took out a rag and wiped it off, discarding the rag afterwards. She got on her cycle and drove to the nearest pizza place. She walked in and recieved looks from them all. All she did was glare at the from behind her sunglasses and order one piece of pizza. As she recieved that pizza she went to sit down. Someone sat in front of her.  
  
"You know it's way too hot for all black like that." they said and she ignored them. Eventually they got up and left, and so did she for she had finished her pizza. She walked out into the sun and ducked into an alleyway. Suddenly she was grabbed around the waist and a hand flew to cover her mouth. "I wouldn't move any if i were you." the same male's voice said and Andria smirked. She elbowed him sharply in the waist and he released her. She turned around and grabbed his head and slammed it into her knee. She brought his face up to look at her.  
  
"The next time someone doesn't talk to you, and you get mad about it, don't do this because you never know who exactly you're messing with." she said menacingly and turned to walk away from him. She stood in the shadows and waited for Relena and her group to pass by. She finally saw them and they were walking and laughing. She was sure to stay hidden because she knew Trowa was somewhere near. She took a quick look and walked out as she saw Trowa pass by. The group walkied into the theater and trowa stood outside waiting evidently. Andria narrowed her eyes. Some of her soreness had left her so she could move again. But she was torn, did she want to kill Relena, or finish the duel with Trowa. She smirked, she knew it was the latter that she wished to complete. She took out a piece of paper and walked back over to the male who she hadn't spoken to. She removed her hat and sunglasses and took out a pen as well. "Give this to that man over there." she said, shoving the paper in his chest. he took it and nodded.  
  
"Yes, mame." he said and rushed over. She looked at him as he gave it to her, letting trowa see it was her, and then slipped her sunglasses back on as well as her hat as she went to the place she'd told him to meet her.  
  
--  
  
Trowa read the note that this bumbling buffoon was sent with.  
  
Trowa Barton,  
  
Meet me in the abandoned airforce base in thirty minutes. This time I shan't run.   
  
Signed, YBA  
  
-YBA?- he thought and he looked up to see Andria walking away from the theater. Trowa wondered if he should trust her, but in the end, decided to because he left without even letting Relena know. he walked until he saw the airforce base. he saw her motorcycle parked out front. This was it, it was either her or him this time, but the question was could he kill her if he had to. Something about her seemed so familiar, how she looked, her actions...everything. And she had already shown her reluctancy to kill him. He continued forth.  
  
-- 


	5. Old Acquaintances

--  
  
Andria stood in the shadows of the airforce base. She began to wonder if he'd actually show, but then she heard a door open and shut and he walked into the light. He looked around suspiciously.   
  
"So glad you could make it." she said and she walked out in ther light to face him. He turned and faced her, she saw something in his eye. -Reluctancy?- she thought but then something clicked. She knew him. She had always known him. How couild she have forgotten him. She decided to act the same, as if nothing had changed. She slipped off her coat and laughed slightly as she threw it over on some of crates. "Yes, isn't this odd. I could have killed Relena, couldn't I?' she said. "Ironic, that I would want to finish a score with you, ey?" she looked straight at him. Trowa stayed silent and Andria cocked her head to one side. "What? Cat got your tongue, my little mouse?" she asked sweetly. Trowa narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What is YBA?" he asked.   
  
"Something you will learn later on, perhaps." she said and walked off into the darkness again. "Are you ready to begin, mouse?" she asked, her voice becoming lower and more dangerous. She saw Trowa tense up.  
  
"Yes." he said and Andria laughed.   
  
"Go." was all she said and Andria began flipping towards him. Her ankles wrapped around his throat and she pulled him to the ground. She stood over him, blew a small kiss to him before she took off running in the opposite direction. She heard Trowa get up and chase after her. He evnetually caught her, which was what she wanted and he shoved her against the wall.   
  
"Who are you really?" he asked. Andria gasped as something hit her wound in her waist. She felt it start bleeding again. He slammed her again and she whimpered.  
  
"Andrialana."she whispered. "Andrialana Marie Delarnay." she grunted. "At least that's what they told me my name was." she said, trying not to pass out. She felt Trowa's grip loosen.  
  
"Andrialana." Trowa said under his breath. "I thought you were dead." he continued as he cradled her face with his hands.  
  
"Far from it." she said. "Well, maybe not so much." she then said jokingly.   
  
"So, you two reunited again. You were inseperable." a voice boomed through the base and the two looked around. Andria tried to stand but she collapsed into her very dear old friend. Trowa caught her by the waist and pulled his hand away. She was bleeding again. The blood had seeped through her shirt and was now flowing down her legs. She was losing it fast. She looked up. She knew that voice. She had only heard it over the phone, but now it was live, actually near her.   
  
"Boss." she whispered.  
  
"Yes, my Beautiful Assasin." he said and she could tell he was getting closer. "Always a perceptive, sharp mind." he continued. "But tell me, did you ever wonder why exactly I kept my identity a secret?" he asked and Andria's eyes narrowed. She stayed silent, he was very near. She rested her head on Trowa's shoulder, who was now looking around for the source of the voice. She was getting weak now. The man chuckled. "You've grown into a very strong and beautiful young woman." he said. "Especially since your will to avenge your parents came about." he said with a note to her voice she didn't like. "How much do you long to avenge their deaths?" he asked and she couldn't hold herself back.  
  
"With all my passion." she hissed out angrily.  
  
"Well, my beautiful Andrialana, here's your chance." he said and stepped out into the light so they could see him. Andria's face went from anger to shock in a second.  
  
"My dream-" she started but couldn't finish. She saw the man chuckle and her eyes narrowed as tears formed in them. He was the man from her dream who had shot her parents. Same tall brown headed man with that one evil green eye. "You-" she started.  
  
"Killed your parents yes, my child, but for a very good cause. They would not teach you of your potential. I tried to persuade them but the wouldn;t listen to me. So I had to kil them." he said. She felt Trowa tremble slightly. "You see, Andria, I always saw what you could become. Your strength and will, you could wrap anyone around your finger in a moment and get whatever you wished for. " he smirked. "And with the correct leverage you could become the most perfect assasinator to date, and you are, or were." She felt her anger rising and she tried to launch at him but Trowa caught her and stopped her. The man jerked out a gun and directed it at her. "Protecting your dear old dad are you, my boy?" he asked. Trowa glared daggers at him and then returned his attention to Andria.  
  
"You are too weak to try anything like that, please don't. I won't have anything happen to you." he said and brushed a lock of her hair from her face. Andria let go of Trowa and stood alone, eventhough he still kept one protective hand on her arm to help steady her. She looked at the elder man.  
  
"You bastard." she started. "How dare you do this to me, to us. My whole life I have wondered who could kill my parents and then force me to train to be what I am now." she looked at her hands and then back to the man. "I have woken up screaming in the middle of the night from nightmares about them, cursing the man who killed them with all my might." she said, her voice growing louder by the moment. "Turns out, he's my employer?" she screamed and then grunted from the pain she caused herself. She about collapsed until she felt Trowa's strong arms under hers and around her waist to hold her up.  
  
"You're awfully silent, Son." the man said and Trowa looked at him as the man neared the two.  
  
"Get away." he ordered, trying to steady his voice, but failing. The man looked from Trowa to Andria and he chuckled.  
  
"So, if I kill her, I hurt you." he mused. Trowa said nothing but watched every movement of the man claiming to be his father, though he could not deny him for they looked almost exactly alike. Suddenly, Andria saw the pistol fired and heard the shot coming closer by the second and Trowa spun them around so he took the bullet instead. His arms loosened from around her waist and she felt him falling she she slung herself around, no matter how bad it hurt her and she caught his weight with her whole upper body.  
  
"No." she whispered and sunk to the floor, holding Trowa in her arms. She felt her own conciousness fading and then, everything went black.  
  
-- 


End file.
